fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
General Quest Info The base storyline is the same whether you're in Farovia or Roperia. Farovia - The Sand - Bar and Grill Earl's lovely wife BetsyLou recently inherited a family restaurant and she needs help in preparing dishes for her restaurant, The Sand - Bar and Grill!, located in WaterPort BetsyLou inherited this restaurant from her ex-husband Gumbo Gary who passed away in a tragic shark wrangling accident last week. BetsyLou is in dire need of help creating some new dishes for her new inheritance and wranglers can help in completing quests. Each quest you complete is another dish that's served at this lovely new place in WaterPort. Each fishing pole has an assortment of signature dishes that require particular fresh fish from the local waters. Completing the quests not only completes the signature dish, but also unlocks pole addons allowing wranglers to catch new breeds of fish and hence more signature dishes. Complete a quest either individually or with a friend. When you complete the catch requirements for a quest, go back to The Sand - Bar and Gill! to drop them off for your dish. Roperia - The Wave Bar and Grill Frank's wife RubyMae recently inherited a family restaurant in Santa Francesca and needs help cooking some dishes at her place: The Wave - Bar and Grill! Each fishing pole has an assortment of signature dishes that require particular fresh fish from the local waters. Completing the quests not only completes the signature dish, but also unlocks pole addons allowing wranglers to catch new breeds of fish and hence more signature dishes. Complete a quest either individually or with a friend. When you complete the catch requirements for a quest, go back to The Wave - Bar and Gill! to drop them off for your dish. The Quests There are a set of four to six quests for each pole. Each 'dish' varies in difficulty - the difficulty hints at the typical number of casts a wrangler may expect to make in order to complete that dish. Completing some quests unlock an addon for that pole, which you can obtain once completing the quest and maxing out the pole. Each addon unlocks another 10 levels to add to your pole, and allows you to begin catching the Augmented Fish (there are at least four fish per pole at levels 57, 64, 73 and 80 - some poles may introduce more fish). The final quest does not unlock anything, but wranglers completing the final dish are awarded the rare Liquid Gold attractant by the Ancient Mariner as a reward for their dedication to the task. Each pole's menu is listed below. Tips to complete each quest are provided on every dish. Farovia Quests | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |- |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |} Roperia Quests | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |} | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |} | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |} | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |} | |valign="top"| |} General Tips A detailed guide to each quest is provided on each page. Some general tips that apply throughout are provided below. Skills Before starting on a pole's quests - please make sure to have the advised skill already learned for those quests as some fish in each quest may require you having certain skills in order to be caught.Alcatraz Quests This list shows the skills required to complete each pole's set of quests: * Oak Branch Quests - The Art of Night Fishing and Timing * Broken Standard Quests - The Art of Night Fishing and Timing * Fancy Rifle-pole Quests - Habitats of Large Fish * Excali-pole Quests - The Art of Night Fishing and Timing * Necro-pole Quests - Habitats of Large Fish * Steam Powered Hydro-pole Quests - Mastering Shark Wrangling * Cubey Incinerator Quests - Mastering Shark Wrangling * Sonar Pulverizer Quests - The Secrets of Farovia * Pneumatic Spear Quests - Scuba Fishing License * Holy Liberator Quests - Sub-Zero Survival Training * Evil Obliterator Quests - Sub-Zero Survival Training * Algaenite Quests - Sub-Zero Survival Training * Planktonite Quests - Sub-Zero Survival Training * Royal Rescuer Quests - Truth of Piracy and Rescue * Pyratic Plunder Quests - Truth of Piracy and Rescue * Alcatraz Quests - Monster Wrangling Using Attractants The optimal use of attractants will depend on how much you use Red Love Chum or Free Love Chum. * If you are a heavy RLC user, then use any available attractants as soon as possible as this eliminate those fish from the list and hence will maximise the RLC Boost on non attractant fish. * If you do not use RLC, then it may be better to save any attractants to finish off the quest. For example the Steam Powered Hydro-pole Railway Reuben Quest requires 8 Joan of Farovia Fish and 4 Striped Diablo Fish. It is more than likely that the majority of Joans will be caught (if not all of them) by the time the Striped Diablos are caught, thus saving you up to 8 attractants depending on how many Joans were remaining once all the other fish were caught. When to Purchase Addons During the progression of the quests on each pole, some believe that it is advisable to hold off on purchasing addons, instead of purchasing as soon as they are available. For more information on suggested addon-quest purchasing strategies read the details quest pages referenced on this page. Also, if you have not started fishing in Icelantica and are starting quests, it is suggested you only complete the first couple of quests of the poles and hold off on the remainder until after you've done so. One reason is that the addons required for later quests do end up costing a lot of gold compared to what you earn fishing in the Farovian Islands and once you get past certain areas in Icelantica, gold is much more easily earned. Quest Durations A guide to the number of casts required to complete each quest is provided in the detailed description. These are only guides as experienced by wranglers and not predetermined figures - you may take more or less casts than quoted. Note if you cast less than 30 times per day, understand that any quest above the first couple for each pole could take a month or longer for you to complete. FAQ How Quests Work Only one quest can be active at a time. Completion of preceding quests will unlock additional quests. Each quest requires a particular pole, so you must fish with this pole in order to have the fish count towards the dish. You can catch required quest fish via Crew Trips, deckhand trips and individual trips. Please note that Captain Trips, Tournament casts and Night Fishing trips do NOT count towards quests. There are no time restrictions. Quests are timed for leaderboard purposes only. The clock begins when the quest starts, and ends when the dish is dropped off at BetsyLou's 'Sand Bar & Grill' in WaterPort or RubyMae's 'Wave Bar & Grill' in Santa Francesca. You can compete in the same quest multiple times. Quests can be completed individually or with a friend. You can not invite someone who is already actively completing the same quest. If you invite a friend to a quest, the invitation remains active for 24 hours. You will be unable to invite another friend to your quest until the invitation expires or your friend rejects the invite. If competing with a friend, dish requirements will be multiplied by 1.5 (rounded down). Quest Boosts Using Red Love Chum or Free Love Chum will give you an increased chance of catching the next required quest fish based on two factors; time since the last quest catch and number of RLC/FLC used since the last quest catch. The two measures are cumulative and so will be added together to give you a 'boost' for your next quest target. This 'boost' also applies to Crew Trips, however you won't see the header message shown below. Note that the boost does not guarantee catching a quest fish, merely improves your chances of catching one. Last Catch Boost The longer you go without a quest catch, the better chance you have of making a quest catch! The Last Catch boost resets after making a quest catch with RLC/FLC. RLC Usage Boost You "bank" RLC by making non-quest catches, which in turn increase your chances of making a quest catch according to the table below. The bank resets after making quest catch with RLC/FLC There are counters per active quest. Each quest's counter is displayed in the individual quest details page accessible from the [http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/quest Main Quest Page]. For example: Quest Started: on July 17th 2009 (5 days 10 hours 52 minutes 7 seconds ago) (quit?) Diego: Last Quest catch ~23 hours ago 2 banked RLC When the RLC boost applies, you'll see a message at the top of your screen that says for example: Received 2.2x BOOST to catch the Emo! 2x from last quest catch ~1 day ago + 0.2x from 1 banked RLC. I got a boost message for a fish not on my quest... and I'm not even using Red Love Chum!! Due to an outstanding glitch, on random casts it is possible to be shown the boost message for a crew mate you have just taken on a Crew Trip who is using Red Love Chum for their current quest. Don't worry, this has not interfered with the chance for catching your own quest fish, more than the message which is normally hidden has found a way into your view. Think of it as no more than a Thank you message from your crew mate that you are helping them on their current quest! I am using Red Love Chum/Free Love Chum but I don't get the boost message The Red Love Chum boost only applies for the next fish in the list. If it is not possible to catch the next fish in the list (for example, if you do not have the requisite skill or pole level, or if you are on an island where the next fish does not reside), then the RLC boost will not activate. Where can I fish? You can fish at any location, but you do need to use the correct pole in order for that catch to count. Check out the Fish Location Chart to see what locations make good spots for your current quest. Why do Captain Trips, Night Fishing catches and Tournament casts not count towards Quests? On a captain trip, you are showing your apprentice the art of wrangling and as the captain and apprentice share the fish (in terms of points), it can't be returned to BetsyLou as part of the dish hence why Captain Trips are not counted. (The real reason, of course, is that some people have many apprentices and these people would have a major advantage over those that don't. Plus, it would encourage cheating with users creating multiple accounts just to reap the benefits of multiple Captain Trips.) Tournament casts are 'catch-and-release' and as such these fish also cannot be returned to BetsyLou as part of the dish and hence are also excluded from quests. (Though the real reason is that this would discriminate against certain classes. Not all wrangler classes will utilize a quest pole in the appropriate location so those that do have a "15 casts in only 5 minutes" advantage over those that don't. Since the quests are timed with a fastest finisher leaderboard this could give some players a major advantage over others.) Fish caught on a Night Fishing trip are pooled together at the end of the excursion and the points and gold are split between the team. In the same way that the shared Captain Trips cannot be returned to BetsyLou, the same applies to Night Fishing catches. (Although there are a few wranglers that don't go on Night Fishing trips who would be at a disadvantage if such catches were allowed, the real reason is one of practicality; the current night fishing system has various technical limitations as it calculates/saves thousands of fish catches per second. Adding in additional checks for quest catches would simply add additional burden to an already over-worked area of the code.) Excluding these casts therefore removes some of the biased elements of the game and puts everyone on a level playing field. My catch didn't count! A common complaint by frustrated wranglers, however most situations can usually be explained legitimately: * Make sure you have the correct pole activated. Participating in tournaments could leave wranglers fishing for quest fish with the wrong pole without realising. The quest box will inform you if the currently active pole is the wrong one for the currently active quest and give you the option to activate the correct pole from there. For example; "Wrong pole! Activate Fancy Rifle-pole?" * For quests requiring a Miny Fish or a Miss Miny Fish, many wranglers have confused the two assuming they have a quest catch when its their counterpart they have just caught. Double check if the requirements are the breed of Miny fish you have just caught. * Due to a current glitch in the Captain's code, catching a Loafy Fish on a Captain Trip won't be parsed normally and it will described in the skippers log as a normal catch. Captain Trips, of course, are not counted towards Quest catches and hence why that catch will not count towards reducing the catch requirements. This can be confirmed as your apprentice will receive a generic Captains Trip message with no fish description with the same timestamp as the timestamp of the Loafy fish catch. Interestingly this glitch has existed since the Captains Trip functionality was introduced, but its only with the advent of Quests that wranglers are noticing this quirk. * The same glitch occurs when catching schools of Cubeys with the Cubey Incinerator. On a Captain Trip, this will look like a normal cast, but that is just a description error. Any schools not counted for the first Cubey Incinerator Quest are likely to be Captain Trips and not a normal cast. An additional benefit due to this bug is that catching the Cubeys with a captain trip will also cool down your pole. Finishing a Quest After catching all the fish requirements, you must visit the Sand Bar & Grill by traveling to WaterPort or the Wave Bar & Grill in Santa Francesca. BetsyLou or RubyMae will reward each wrangler with the dish. Only catches on an active quest can be exchanged with BetsyLou. Trophies are rewarded to users who complete the entire dish quest set. I Finished the Quest, but can't buy the Addon You can only purchase addons once your pole reaches a Level 50 Why can't I start the next quest? Each quest has a pole level requirement. You will not be able to start the quest unless you meet this requirement. Why didn't I receive Liquid Gold when completing the final quest? Final Quests: (Quest #6 of #6, Quest #5 of #5, Quest #4 of #4) Upon first completion of Final Quests the Ancient Mariner rewards 2 Liquid Gold, and only 1 Liquid Gold for each successive completion. Difficult Quests: (Quest #5 of #6) Upon first completion of Difficult Quests the Ancient Mariner rewards 1 Liquid Gold, and NO Liquid Gold for each successive completion. Bonus Quests: (Quest #7 of #6) Upon first completion of Bonus Quests the Ancient Mariner rewards 3 Liquid Gold, and 2 Liquid Gold for each successive completion. Can I start a new quest before finishing an old one? It is possible to start a new quest before finishing the current quest, but only one quest will be active at any one point in time - meaning that any catches made will only go towards the currently active quest - even if you caught a fish on the correct pole. Simply start a new quest and the existing quest will become inactive. It is possible to have multiple inactive quests. You can change which quest is active by making the desired quest active from your [http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/quest Quest History list]. Note that the timer will still be ticking away on inactive quests. How Do I Quit/Leave a Quest? After creating a quest, the quest leader (Player 1) must wait two hours before deleting the quest. The invited user (Player 2) can leave the quest at any point; however, this action will remove any fish contributions Player 2 accumulated towards the quest. Player 1 must complete the quest individually, and the dish requirements will be reduced (from 1.5× to 1.0×). Note that as Player 1 started the quest, if Player 1 quits the current quest then the quest is aborted for both players. Any catches made by player 2 are not carried forward to a solo quest for Player 2. Can a friend join a quest that I have already started? Yes, if you have started a quest you can still invite friends to complete the quest with you even after you have started it. All of your current catches will still be accounted for but you will get the 1.5x multiplier once the friend accepts the invitation. Category:Quests